Try It, You'll Like It
by lpdrunknmunky
Summary: Yoruichi is bored in the living world and decides to train with Ishida. Action and Romance ensues. YoruichixIshida, spoilers for maybe the whole series.
1. Try It, You'll Like It

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach

**Rating:** Gonna say K for now

I always thought if anyone would understand Ishida it would be Yoruichi and they make an interesting (and hot) pair to write.

Ishida released his arrow into the hollow, turning towards a particularly suspicious shadow as it disintegrated behind him.

"Yoruichi-san. What can I do for you?" he asked the slinking black cat politely, allowing his spirit bow to disappear.

"Ishida-san," the masculine voice intoned, coming out into the open before him from behind a conveniently shielding bush, "You have become quite sensitive to reiatsu, I see. Well done. It's not the average boy who can sense my whereabouts." Ishida didn't reply, letting the unspoken comment, 'Of course, I'm a Quincy,' go without saying. Instead he began walking in the direction the cat indicated he should follow as they talked.

"How have you been, Ishida-san?" she asked him idly, tail swishing gently in the cool night air. The two had recognized a degree of respect and mild admiration between each other during their stay in Soul Society; although they had never really become friends, they felt a mutual bond of understanding.

"Well, Yoruichi-san, and yourself?" she smirked, though in her current form the affect was lost on the cat's features.

"Excellent, although, being trapped in the human world has its downsides. Boredom, mostly," she paused to gauge his reaction and think of how best to put forward her proposal, she continued, "I have a proposition for you, Ishida-san." Ishida continued walking without registering any reaction at all but secretly he was extremely curious. He noticed they were not far from Urahara Shouten, walking in that general direction. He had no reason to be home soon, or even at all, so he didn't worry about her mysterious plans extending into the night.

"I would like to spar with you, Ishida-san," his eyes widened slightly but he showed no other signs of surprise at all, continuing his leisurely pace beside her. If she hadn't felt the tiny spike in his tempered reiatsu she would never have noticed his reaction.

"With me, Yoruichi-san? Are you sure I'm--"

"Don't sell yourself short, Quincy, you have an extraordinary ability, especially since you recently regained your powers. I know you've been dying to practice on someone, but who other than Ichigo is strong enough to withstand your fierce arrows? He being so busy with the Vaizard must be somewhat infuriating, nee?" she widened her smirk and watched the boy, awaiting a response.

Ishida thought about it. He'd heard from Urahara on an occasion or two just how powerful the woman was, particularly her experimental kidou fighting ability, Flash Release. He didn't think she'd use that against him just yet but it was an intriguing thought; fighting with the "God of Flash" herself. The prospect was quite invigorating.

As they rounded the corner before Urahara Shouten, Ishida made his decision.

"Ah, good evening, Ishida-san, how nice to see you again," Urahara chattered as he let them inside the dark shop, "Yoruichi-san, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

She merely glanced up and slipped past him to disappear around the corner to the rooms behind the store.

"Hm," Urahara flipped his fan closed and looked back at Ishida, "Won't you join me for tea, Ishida-san?" Ishida wordlessly followed the blond to the back of the shop to sit on a plump pillow at the small dining table. He waited while Urahara poured them both chamomile tea and seated himself across from Ishida.

"So, Ishida-san, how have you been?" he asked with genuine interest and sipped his tea. Ishida had always liked the easy-going man, even if he was a little more mysterious than he'd prefer. Not usually being one to divulge details about himself, however, he easily could understand the sentiment.

Before Ishida could reply with his politely generic response Yoruichi reemerged in her human form sporting her usual black pants and orange sweater ensemble. She finished tying her sumptuous purple hair in a ponytail and joined the two at the table, crossing her long graceful legs before her and helping herself to the steaming tea. She looked at Ishida as she sipped and then smiled.

"So, Ishida-san, what do you think? How's about some good, old fashioned bloodshed?" Surprised by her forward and eager questions, Ishida spluttered a little and tried not to choke on the hot liquid in his mouth.

"Eeeh, what's this? Yoruichi, you didn't tell me you were actually gonna ask the boy," Urahara said in his usual amusing warble, setting his cup down, "Don't tell me you actually intend to endanger him with your wild, unpredictable--"

"He's perfectly capable of deciding whether he'd like to risk it or not, Kisuke," she chided. The two bickered back and forth for a time before Ishida finally got annoyed. Even he didn't have limitless patience.

"I accept," he interrupted, regaining their attention instantly, "I would be honored to learn from the 'God of Flash' herself how to better myself in combat," he lowered his gaze and sipped his tea somewhat humbly as she smiled approvingly.

"You see, Urahara, the boy wants to play, how could you deny him his fun," her tone was slightly patronizing, Ishida thought, as she smirked at Urahara happily.

"Nee, it's your funeral, Ishida-kun," he said resignedly, setting down his now empty cup, but Ishida thought he detected a hint of mischief glinting in the hat-shaded eyes. "Either way, Yoruichi-san," he said, standing, "he won't be any fun dead," and left. Wondering what exactly he meant by "fun", Ishida heard a door down the hall slide open and closed as he glanced back up at Yoruichi.

"Damned meddling, crazy--" Yoruichi muttered to herself and sighed before looking over at Ishida, "Tomorrow, then, Ishida-san?" he nodded and they stood.

Leaving Urahara Shouten, Ishida couldn't help feeling a little elated about tomorrow. He'd never imagined himself in league with Yoruichi, hadn't even hoped he could one day fight with her, even though his own Quincy Flash Steps were in general faster than the average shunpo. Yoruichi had no normal shunpo. She and Urahara were among the few shinigami-related people he actually greatly respected. Walking home on auto-pilot, lost in thought, Ishida failed to notice the small skulking shadow tailing him from a safe distance.


	2. The Fun Begins

Waking to his white, sunlit room, Ishida blinked away the remaining feelings of the dream he'd already forgotten. Something about catnip? His blurry vision was instantly remedied with the donning of his silver, rectangular glasses. He noted the time--around ten in the morning--and pulled back his covers to get out of bed. He walked across his white carpeted room and through the door into the hallway before he sensed it.

"Y-Yoruichi-san?" he stammered as he turned to see the woman standing casually in his living room, observing his homemade drapes with a look of mild interest. Hearing her name, she dropped the intricate fabric and turned to face Ishida with a playful smirk, "Are we going without shirts today? If so I can--" and she began to lift her shirt over her head.

"N-No, ah, Yoruichi-san," he gestured his disagreement with an outstretched hand, "I-I wasn't expecting company," he said, leaking some of the annoyance he felt at her intrusion into his words as he retreated to his room. Retrieving a shirt and a pair of pants for good measure, he dressed himself. When he pulled the shirt over his head he noted Yoruichi had followed him into his room. He was somewhat flabbergasted by her informality, although he vaguely remembered Kurosaki saying something about her not having much modesty.

Yoruichi picked up a trinket on his desk and acutely examined it as she said, "I wondered just how long you were going to sleep. Granted you're a growing boy and all that, but still," he blushed somewhat at the comment.

"You came by because I was sleeping too long?" he asked her, "You couldn't have called or-- wait, how did you know where I lived?"

"I followed you home last night," she told him, not the least bit embarrassed, as he gaped at her in disbelief, "Well, seeing as how you never noticed, I'd say it's a good thing nothing attacked you. Lost in your head as you were," she scolded and he looked somewhat abashed. She was right. He sighed.

"Gomenasai, Yoruichi-san," he said quietly, looking at a random object across the room. Luckily the silence didn't last long.

"Nee, what's there for food in this place," he noted her expression didn't differ greatly from that of a hungry cat.

"Oh, um, I suppose I can make us breakfast," he said, motioning for them to move to the kitchen, or at least out of his bedroom. Yoruichi replaced the trinket to its original position before sashaying out the door.

After cooking up something delicious and satisfying, the two ate in near silence as Yoruichi gobbled down her food, contrasting completely with Ishida's elegant dining poise. She finished and replaced her bowl in the sink before plopping back down in the chair with a smile and patting her flat belly appreciatively.

"You sure can cook," she told him, sipping her tea and leisurely glancing around the apartment, "And those are nice curtains. You made those yourself?" he nodded and she shook her head, letting out a little sigh with a smile. He was a boy of many talents, she thought.

"If you had any requests I'd be more than happy to make something for you, Yoruichi-san," Ishida said, adding his own bowl to the sink. He turned and watched the warm smile spill across her exotic features at his offer.

"How generous of you, Ishida-san. I'll have to think about it," she looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing with renewed vigor and excitement, "So. I was thinking we start with simple hakuda, the high speed version of course, and once we get a feel for each other's combat abilities, we could move on to kidou and weapons. What's wrong, Ishida-san, you're looking a little green."

At the mention of kidou Ishida had paled. He didn't know the first thing about demon magic. That was shinigami territory. He wasn't even sure how it worked. He'd seen it used in battle before by Abarai-san and Kuchiki-san but he'd never actually thought he could use it. This opened up a whole new world of possibilities he had yet to consider or comprehend.

"Yoruichi-san," he searched for the right words, "I'm afraid that when it comes to shinigami kidou, I am a complete novice. I apologize if it will be a great inconvenience for you." He looked up when she began to laugh somewhat lightheartedly. It was a beautiful sound, momentarily dissolving his discomfort in its wake. That's odd, he thought, usually laughter at his expense wasn't comforting.

"Ishida-san, there's no need to worry about that, particularly with your avid learning ability and audacious determination. I doubt it will become a problem," she waved a hand dismissively, "However, there was one thing I was curious about. I heard from a contact in Soul Society of a certain Quincy ability I think would be invaluable to this project. That is, if you haven't lost it. Are you still able to perform the Heavenly Wild Suit Puppet?"

Ishida's blue eyes widened at the name he believed only Kurotsuchi Mayuri and his daughter Nemu knew about. He wondered if the bastard had leaked every detail of their fight to all of Soul Society. Probably.

"I can but I don't see why that would be essential to the training," he furrowed his delicate black brow in confusion.

"You didn't think I'd be going easy on you, did you?" she chuckled mischievously at his shocked look, "Oh, no, Ishida-san, I'm afraid when we enter the battlefield, you're all mine," she had the look of a wildcat stalking prey. Ishida shivered slightly, "But as Urahara stated, you'd be no fun dead," she let him mentally squirm at that idea and walked over to the front door. Hand on the handle she asked, "Coming?" and walked out of Ishida's apartment. He promptly donned his shoes and followed.

They'd been going at it in Urahara's basement for what felt like hours. The adrenaline in Ishida's body felt on the verge of depletion as he dodged yet another lightning-speed attack from Yoruichi. She grinned and came at him again, loving every minute of it. So far he'd managed to land a grand total of three blows: one to her shoulder, two to her back. She had dealt at least four dozen blows to various parts of his sore, exhausted anatomy, and his strength was draining as rapidly as his reiatsu. He'd never Flash Stepped more in a single battle. He felt at his limit, and that was frustrating as hell after what his father had put him through. The memory of helplessness was still excruciatingly fresh in his mind.

He panted and gasped for air to relieve his cramping muscles, to no avail. Yoruichi was on him in an instant. He had no strength to move away so he tried to block; she was too powerful. Her punch landed square on his chest, knocking what little air he'd managed to suck in out of him and throwing him to his back with the force of it. He lay sprawled in the sandy dirt near a rock. When he didn't regain his stance Yoruichi paused, standing over him in concern.

"Ishida-san, have I been too hard on you?" she asked him seriously. He didn't reply, but lay there and caught his evasive breath, eyes closed tightly and a pained expression coloring his features. He looked up at her and slowly nodded.

"Well, then," she said, crouching and helping him to a sitting position, "Why didn't you say so sooner? I was going all-out, just like I promised, Ishida-san, you were really holding your own. I thought you could handle it." The praise made him feel a little less useless but did nothing for his pained breathing.

"I think you broke a rib," he told her, grimacing as he lightly pressed the source of pain on his chest. She frowned and moved closer to lift up his shirt and inspect said wound. He fought the inevitable blush creeping onto his cheeks as she slid her hand over his bare chest. She didn't seem to notice, or was being too polite to mention it. Or she was possibly concerned about the bluish-purple, softball-sized bruise spreading across Ishida's pale chest.

"Damn. That's a nice one," she said appreciatively, "but I can't tell if anything is broken," she continued to delicately press dark, slim fingers around the area. The artist in him noticed the splash of color in the bruise, and the contrast between his and Yoruichi's skin tones. Vaguely beautiful, he thought. Then he gasped in pain as she pressed a certain spot that seemed a little more than just bruised.

"Ah, there it is," she muttered, "Sorry about that, and sorry we can't heal you down here. Healing kidou won't work in this place. Kisuke makes few mistakes but when he does they tend to be troublesome. Here," she helped him to his feet with a strong hand and provided herself as stability as they walked towards the exit. "Do you think you can make it up the ladder?"

This time he actually said it, "I'm a Quincy," and she didn't ask him again.

He concentrated on the feel of steel between his hands, the smell of the underground air, the tang of blood in his mouth, anything but the burning agony in his aching chest as he climbed rung after rung up the ridiculously tall ladder. He refrained from letting the vocal manifestation of weakness out of his body, not wanting to worry Yoruichi. She climbed at a steady pace a few feet ahead of him, silent but thoughtful.

The boy had really done well, surprisingly well for a human, no, a Quincy, she mentally corrected herself. She knew few shinigami who could move that fast for that long and with that much determination in a fight. She'd been pleased, and she had become overconfident in his level of endurance. Maybe she _had_ gone a little too far. She hadn't been that rough in a fight since sparring with Soi Fong a lifetime ago. She glanced down at the silent boy, grimacing to herself when she saw his expression. He was struggling, valiantly, but still struggling. She fought the feminine urge to ask him if he was all right, knowing his pride wouldn't let him admit the pain his features only vaguely displayed.

Upon reaching the top she waited a little ways from the ladder, electing to save his ego the trouble of her help. He emerged gracefully and silently, standing as tall as he could without straining too much. They walked back to the guest room where she currently stayed and sat down to rest. She knew her healing kidou would suffice for his wound so she didn't need to call for Tessai-san.

Yoruichi sighed and approached Ishida. He didn't look up as she once again lifted his shirt to examine the wound. "Lie back," she told him, "This shouldn't take too long."

He gingerly relaxed against the hardwood floor and closed his eyes. As she expended her reiatsu into his body and began to heal him she could've sworn she heard the tiniest of sighs from the boy. He must have been in a great deal of pain, she realized.

When she finally finished she ran her hand over where the bruise had been, pressing lightly on the rib. When he didn't react she took that as a sign that she had successfully healed him. She pulled his shirt down and sat back, looking questioningly at the sulking boy. He seemed to need reassurance but she wasn't the sensitive type of woman to know what to say when these things happened; she left him to his thoughts.

After the silence grew to a point of ripening, Ishida plucked it, "I'm sorry I disappointed you, Yoruichi-san," and he slowly got up to leave.

Before he'd taken two steps she stood before him, "You're not going anywhere, Ishida, and you certainly didn't disappoint me. I haven't had a match like that in over a hundred years. You don't leave much to be wanted, I assure you."

He gazed into the vibrant yellow orbs and felt reassured by the truthfulness and admiration he saw there. He nodded solemnly and said, "I will do better next time, if you would continue our training, Yoruichi-san."

She smiled and put her hands on her hips, raising her head to gaze triumphantly at him, "Of course, Ishida-san, I'll be expecting you tomorrow. Now how about some well-earned lunch, courtesy of Kisuke?"

As Ishida walked home he considered many things. He thought about his fight with Yoruichi and how he could've done better, going over the battle in as much detail as he could recall. He scrutinized his weaknesses and fighting technique. He even thought of ways to surpass Yoruichi's overwhelming defenses. Most of all he debated whether he was as strong as he'd believed himself to be. Truthfully, he hadn't expected such utter defeat on his first try. He sighed.

Arriving at his apartment, he changed into his pajamas, or lack thereof, and collapsed into bed with a book. He tried to focus on the pages but kept returning to those same self-loathing thoughts. He fought in vain to dismiss the mental demons threatening to eat him alive. One defeat and he felt so useless, so weak. How could he take days of this and retain his sanity, much less his pride?

Such thoughts were eventually quelled as he became increasingly exhausted and gradually drifted into a deep, disturbing sleep.


	3. Wake Up, You're Alive

Yoruichi woke with the sun, as usual, and greeted it with a wide, languid yawn and satisfying stretch. She was a little sore from yesterday's activities but overall she felt great. She'd loved fighting so fiercely with Ishida; she wondered how he was doing. He was probably still passed out, sleeping fitfully like any good soldier after a hard day's fight. She smiled and thought of his embarrassment the other morning at her seeing him nearly naked. What was it with humans and their inhibitions? Always so careful to be covered, even among friends. Yoruichi had no such restraint, as Ichigo well knew. She found it amusing, even if she didn't understand it. Maybe she'd visit him again today. Yeah, she smiled.

The sun was blazing in its full morning glory by the time she slipped through the living room window into his apartment, being careful not to dishevel the pretty drapes. She pushed open the bedroom door and peered over at the bed. It was empty and neatly made, covered by a crease-less cerulean and black satin bedspread.

She entered the hallway and heard the soft prattle of spraying water coming from the bathroom. _Even better_, she thought slyly. She waited until she heard the water go off again before leaning up against the wall beside the bathroom door, intending to surprise him when he reemerged in only a towel. She bit back an uncharacteristic giggle.

"Good morning, Yoruichi-san," Ishida appeared behind her without even a whisper of sound. She jumped and whirled to face the smirking boy.

"You sneak!" she proclaimed, smiling, "How did you do that?" Then she noticed he was only wearing a towel, still dripping wet from his shower, like she'd figured he would be, but he didn't seem to be embarrassed about it. _Odd_, she _thought, where'd that prudent reserve _go? Ishida noticed her reaction and silently congratulated himself as he walked into his room.

"Well you've seen this much at least, what does it matter anymore?" he answered her unasked question, closing the door behind him to dress in private. Yoruichi was acutely puzzled but also impressed and a little proud. He'd gone from a blushing teenage boy to a self-confident man overnight? What happened? She shook her head softly in mild puzzlement.

Ishida was mildly pleased with himself. He'd surprised the ex-special ops commander, even if it was at the expense of his humility. Upon awakening he'd decided that if he wasn't strong enough he'd just get stronger, like he always did, like he'd always had to. Being depressed about it would achieve nothing. He dressed, neatly combed his shiny wet hair, and rejoined her in his kitchen.

After another fabulous breakfast courtesy of Ishida, Yoruichi insisted they head straight over to Urahara Shouten and get started immediately. She was eager to play, especially because he had this new confident enthusiasm and drive. It was going to be one hell of a fun day.

At some point during the fight Yoruichi had taken it upon herself to begin giving Ishida combat advice and praise as she observed his strengths and weaknesses. He took in every word and worked that much harder to increase his skill. He was a capable learner and a very quick study. Near the end of the session Yoruichi had only a few corrections to make in his technique. She never imagined he could do so well.

She finally stopped before him and signaled the end of the training session, bowing before him. He bowed in return and sat heavily upon a rock, panting and sweating from the exertion, but pleased. He lay back and gazed at the fake sky contemplatively. How long had he lasted today, he wondered, and how much longer could he have gone? He still wasn't completely happy with his performance, although Yoruichi seemed to be pleased. He knew he could still do much better. She joined him on the rock, sprawling in a contented exhaustion beside him.

"Excellent, Ishida. Tomorrow we start kidou," she praised him, "If you keep up this pace I might just have to try my shunko on you," she teased. He gave her a mock-shiver and melodramatic gasp. She laughed delightedly at his playfulness.

"I'll give you a small list of incantations to study tonight. I'll teach you how to use them tomorrow, but at this rate you won't even need the incantations. You have fukutaichou potential, Ishida," she turned her head towards him and looked into his eyes for emphasis, "You would have made one hell of a shinigami."

She sat up and hopped off the rock, grabbing Ishida's wrist to lead him somewhere. He followed her a short distance across the desert-like expanse until they neared a large cliff with a crude stairway cut in the stone spiraling up the side to the top.

"I had Kisuke make a little addition for me," she said cryptically as they began the ascent. After a few minutes of climbing in silence they reached the top. He rounded the corner behind her at the peak and saw--

"A hot spring?" he stopped before the edge of the steaming water.

"It lacks the healing abilities of the training ground we made in Soul Society but a hot spring is a hot spring," she said with a grin, disrobing. Ishida turned away before he saw anything, waiting until he heard a soft splash to cautiously peer over his shoulder. Seeing her submerged he turned back towards her.

"Uh, Yoruichi-san, I--"

"What's wrong, Ishida, you seemed perfectly at ease this morning," she reminded him, lazily paddling around the extensive pool. He blushed. That was true but then she hadn't been stark _naked, _had she? If she kept messing with him like this he would never be comfortable around her, he reasoned. Then he made yet another decision.

Yoruichi expected Ishida to refuse her request. After all, he was human, and a very polite, reserved one at that. She hadn't expected to turn around and see a mostly clothes-less Ishida dive underwater. Her golden eyes widened in shock. Then she smiled, once again proud of the young Quincy. He continued to excel at all of her little tests and trials. Even Ichigo had failed this one, making her change into cat-form before he would talk to her.

Gasping at the sudden heat encompassing his sensitive skin, Ishida resurfaced and gained his bearings. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually gone swimming or even took a bath. His apartment only had a shower. He never knew what he was missing, he mused, luxuriating in the new, amazing feeling of deliciously hot water embracing him from all sides.

Although Ishida was sure to keep his distance and his gaze averted from Yoruichi, he didn't seem overly uncomfortable about the situation. That was good. She could definitely work with good, but it was more fun to work with excellent. She nonchalantly neared him in a hopefully unnoticeable manner. When he slipped underwater and dived down to the bottom of the pool, a pale silhouette tinted blue by the depth, Yoruichi closed in and waited for the oblivious boy to resurface.

Ishida's silky black locks clung to his face and water-splotched glasses, obstructing his view of the naked woman less than a foot before him. He lifted a hand to move his hair and froze when he felt Yoruichi's reiatsu so close. He made sure to keep his eyes well above water level as he swept his hair aside and met the sight before him. When he caught sight of something he knew he shouldn't on the border of his vision he quickly snapped his eyes shut and blushed furiously, attempting to apologize as he splashed away from her but his throat wouldn't work.

"Is this your first time seeing a woman, too, Ishida? You'd think healthy young men like Ichigo and yourself would be a little more eager--"

"Ichigo and I are of a higher moral standard than most 'healthy young men,' Yoruichi-san," Ishida's flat voice was found in the wake of his indignant anger as he realized she was toying with him. He got out of the hot spring, quickly clothing himself and descending from the small mountain.

Yoruichi quickly realized her mistake and copied Ishida, catching up to him after hurriedly dressing. He didn't look at her, not even when she stood in front of him and crossed her arms expectantly. He moved around her and increased his pace, heading straight for the ladder. She walked behind him in silence until they were once again in the shop proper. He showed no signs of staying so she grabbed his wrist in frustration.

"It was just a game, Ishida," he reclaimed his wrist but made no move to leave yet so she continued, "I didn't mean to offend you, honestly. In my own way I was just being...friendly," he gave her a sidelong, half-incredulous look.

"Your idea of friendly is what I call forward, Yoruichi-san," he quietly intoned, adjusting his glasses and not meeting her gaze. She sighed and sat at the dining table they were a few feet away from. She motioned for him to join her and he reluctantly complied, folding his lanky frame before the small table with a frown.

_So sensitive_, she thought, inwardly grimacing at the awkward talk they were about to have. As much as she respected him she couldn't bring herself to let Ishida resent her over this. Any other stubborn male wouldn't be worth the time, but she enjoyed Ishida's company and would deeply regret losing his companionship, maybe a little more than she should. She glanced up at the pale, elegant face as she lingered at this thought, turning her head a bit to really get a good look at him.

_Damn, he's handsome_, she thought. Then she pulled herself back to reality when she realized Ishida was staring back at her questioningly.

"Oi, I can't help it if you're a little distracting," she muttered, ignoring his modest bafflement, before jumping right into the apology, "I didn't mean to offend you. You know that I think highly of you, respect you, even, and not many can say that. I've witnessed great acts of will and strength from you, too great to brush off as just another would-be hero," he blanched ever so slightly at that comment.

"I understand, Yoruichi-san," he spoke quietly, as usual, but his voice held an air of defeat and maybe, she thought, a little sadness. She didn't have any idea why he should react so strongly to her game, no one ever had before. _That's just part of what makes him different_. She watched Ishida for a moment, noting the awkwardness in his grace, _that isn't usually there_, the slight tint of color around the neck and cheeks,_ is that a blush?_, the lack of eye contact...

_He likes me! _ Her almond-shaped eyes widened in recognition of that particular emotion she'd only ever seen once before. _He would be fidgeting and breathless if he were any other boy. _ She noticed the waver in his otherwise well-tempered reiatsu, too small to notice unless she looked for it. She wondered why she hadn't noticed sooner._ How long has he felt this way? Since Soul Society?_ He had given no indications. Then she realized how he must have felt in the hot spring, her coming onto him playfully when he probably wanted nothing more than for her to do that...and mean it. It was miserably cruel and she resented herself for her stupidity.

She did the only thing she could think to do.


	4. Give It To Me Straight

**Warning: **this is what I like to call erotic fiction, nothing very explicit, though.

**Rating: **Mature!

Ishida had been reveling in his self-loathing as Yoruichi pondered. He really doubted anything good or permanent could come of being with Yoruichi but try telling that to his stupid heart, his stupid brain, his stupid...other things. Ever since he'd realized the amiable, admirable cat companion was the talented, powerful, gorgeous 'God of Flash' herself, he'd been smitten. He had done everything to ignore it and move on with more important things, like how to deal with losing his powers and being helpless and useless. She was a shinigami after all. Didn't he hate them? He was pretty sure he did, but he couldn't hate, couldn't even dislike Yoruichi. It was damned frustrating, to say the least.

He sighed and leaned against the wall behind him. He should never have accepted her offer. He should have stayed at home and hated himself like he'd been doing since they'd gotten back. Then maybe his insides wouldn't be squirming and clenching right now. He felt her eyes on him, reluctantly glancing up into the beautiful tilted face across from him. What was that look?

"Ishida," she purred, crawling around the short table towards him.

"Y-Yoruichi--" she reached him, sitting half a foot away and looking into his eyes, reaching a deceivingly delicate hand up to remove his glasses and set them on the table without breaking eye contact. Ishida's eyes widened and he instinctively stiffened and leaned away from her, blushing when she rested her hand on his knee.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, almost pleadingly, "Yoruichi-san?"

"Call me Yoruichi, Uryuu," she whispered and placed her other hand on his chest for stability as she leaned in close, intending to kiss him soundly on those perfectly pouty, slightly parted lips.

Ishida was trapped between the firm body before him and the wall behind him; even if he had wanted to escape, he couldn't. He closed his eyes and relaxed against the wall when her warm, supple lips met his own. He had just enough sense left to restrain the moan her touch created within him. Hot wetness brushed his lower lip and he opened his mouth without thinking, blocking another noise as her tongue slid sensuously in to massage his. He felt the hand on his knee slide higher as she deepened the kiss, tilting her head and encouraging his tongue in to explore her mouth.

The kiss was broken with a gasp the instant Yoruichi's fingers grazed Ishida's pants zipper. Both of their faces were flushed and they panted lightly, smoldering golden eyes gazing into half-lidded cobalt eyes. Her fingers brushed the sensitive area again, teasing. She smirked at the lustful look his eyes took on.

Ishida suddenly felt uncomfortable, the heat of the moment traded for one of reflection. His reflection included how much he'd liked the kiss and that Yoruichi could plainly see, no, _feel_ that fact. He blushed and furrowed his brow in humiliated confusion when she smirked down at the evidence. He moved to put distance between them but, upon noticing his reaction, Yoruichi grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a soft, warm hug.

"I was just thinking how cute you look when you're hot," she whispered in his ear, hot breath making him shiver and flush. She licked the sensitive skin and grinned at his instant reaction. Taking his ear between her teeth, she gently flicked it with her tongue and sucked gently on it, relishing the resulting low moan. Being so close to Ishida made her body feel slightly _electric_, as if she were too close to a high-voltage generator. She squirmed a little in response to the tickling reiatsu and let some of her own dance with it around them. Ishida must've felt it, too, because he gasped and let out another low sound of pleasure. The rumble through his chest felt like a purr against Yoruichi's, making her clamp her lips down on his neck in anticipation and excitement.

Ishida's hands roamed over her supple body of their own accord, lingering at her waist to hold her tighter into a passionate kiss when she released his neck. Having forgotten his earlier hesitance in her closeness, he let his instincts guide his mouth, fighting the imminent urge for air as he fought to equally reciprocate her fervor. _This woman can kiss! _

His burning lungs eventually won the battle of endurance and claimed Ishida's attention over Yoruichi's. He gasped and gazed into her face, loving the delirious look he saw there. He realized her hands were under his shirt and rubbing rather sensuously all along his torso. He slid his hands up her silky back, making small circles with his fingertips as he went. She shifted into his lap and wiggled her bottom slightly as she reconnected the kiss. A shiver swept through him, traveling like lightning down his spine, making him arch his back in pleasure. Yoruichi smiled against his lips and wiggled a bit more in response. He grasped her hips to still them and broke the kiss once again.

"Stop," he whispered breathlessly, "Stop or I'm gonna lose it," he looked like he was fighting it even with her immobile. She grinned lasciviously and slid off his lap, relishing his strangled moan.

"Do you want me, Uryuu?" she whispered against his flushed ear. He tried to answer, _hell yes!_ but he couldn't speak, could barely even breathe at the thought of making love to Yoruichi. She seemed to understand perfectly, though, because she stood, pulling him up with her, and quickly led him to her room.

She slid the door closed and pushed Ishida down to the bed, falling lightly onto him with a smile. His lithe, sinuous body felt amazing pressed against hers like that. She couldn't help writhing a little and making small sounds in her throat, sliding her hands along his sides appreciatively. Surprising both of them, Ishida wrapped his arms around her and drew her in close for a breathtaking kiss, utilizing every skill he'd ever heard of about kissing. Yoruichi sighed when he released her lips, gazing into his beautiful eyes adoringly.

"You really are a talented boy, Uryuu," she breathed, "I thought you hadn't done this before."

"I haven't," he blushed, "But I'm a quick study," he said, mirroring her grin.

"Tell me something," her tone was a tad less playful but no less affectionate, "How many times do you think you can come?"

Ishida blushed so red he was closer to purple but responded in a voice resembling his 'Quincy pride' voice, "I'm not sure but I..." he cleared his throat ever-so-politely, "I'm sure I can...ah," he looked at a loss for words but she got the idea.

"You think you've got endurance?" she asked coyly, whispering over an ear and momentarily nibbling it, "We'll just see about that."

Ishida felt a warm shiver chase over his skin, making the delicate hairs stand up all along his arms and legs. His face adopted a determined look as she began to touch the source of his desire, tentatively at first, but evolving into much more _friction-inducing_ rhythm. She undid the pants button and slowly pulled the metal zipper down, sliding her hot hand in and eagerly grasping what she found there. She squeezed and continued to stroke, kissing and licking down his neck as she went. Her fingers felt too good, so much better than his ever had. He fought the familiar feeling with all his resolve, telling himself he wasn't going to—

Too late. He gasped and arched up from the bed in sweet, heavenly defeat. He shivered again and felt his cheeks flaming in shame and frustrated pleasure. She was smiling down at him when he finally met her eyes again. She didn't seem disappointed, he thought, mild confusion seeping into his blissful expression.

"You lasted longer than I'd hoped you would," she murmured, not at all condescending, "Seeing as how you're completely inexperienced and," she took a deep, chest-swelling breath, "obviously extremely passionate for your age." Ishida was speechless and humbled beneath this awe-inspiring goddess. How could he be this lucky?

"I want to see how many times I can make you come for me, Uryuu," she breathed in the sexiest voice he'd ever imagined. He recovered almost instantly and she felt it, grinning in appreciation, "Such a talented boy," she growled.


End file.
